Fairy Tail Zerø: Chapter 9
Treasure is the 9th chapter of Fairy Tail Zerø, a prequel to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Mavis and Zera rush to Yuri and Precht to try and stop them from stealing the Tenrou Jade. Yuri, believing Mavis' warnings to be lies, keeps it in hand anyway, but the evil sealed in the Jade takes him over, and he becomes fused with the Dragon skeleton that looms over the Kardia Cathedral, causing him to wreak havoc all across Magnolia. Mavis tries to save him, but before she is almost killed by Yuri, Precht saves her, after which Mavis declares she will save Yuri and protect her friends, for she is a treasure hunter that hunts the treasure of friendship. Summary From Geoffrey's location, Mavis and Zera rush back to Magnolia to warn Yuri and Precht about the Tenrou Jade; when they arrive, Precht congratulates the two girls on completing their mission, whereas Yuri tells them that Magic made theirs easy. Mavis immediately asks them about the Tenrou Jade, and Yuri brings it out, saying that they've obtained it, as well as that their goals are no longer the same. Mavis immediately tells him to drop it, as the Jade's true nature was unknown to them until recently; Mavis tells Yuri that it's a cursed artifact, but he ignores her. Mavis explains to Yuri that a long time ago, the Tenrou Jade absorbed too much evil Magic Power and became unstable, and that it was sealed on Tenrou Island to contain that power; Precht tells Yuri to drop the Jade, but Yuri refuses under the assumption that Mavis is trying to steal the Jade from them. Mavis pleads him but Yuri yet again refuses, however the Jade begins to glow before releasing a wave of energy that pushes Precht away. Zera notes that the Tenrou Jade has gone out of control and Yuri transforms into lightning and disappears. Just after this occurs, the skeletal Dragon above the Kardia Cathedral comes to life and ravages Magnolia. As Precht questions what happened, Mavis explains that the evil Magic Power took control of Yuri and fused him with the Dragon skeleton. With the town's destruction in sight and Precht's worry for Yuri increasing by the second, Mavis climbs on top of a building and tries to get Yuri's attention, only for the Dragon-transformed man to fire a burst of fire at the girl from his mouth. At the last second, Mavis is saved by Precht, who tells her that the bones are not Yuri and that they have to kill him with their Magic. Mavis however says that she will save Yuri and Magnolia by getting close to Yuri, after which she quotes Precht, who once said that treasure hunters danced around danger; Precht says that she is not a treasure hunter, but Mavis says that he, Yuri, Zera and Warrod are the friends she's always wanted, and the ones she will protect. Turning around to face Yuri, Mavis says she hunts the treasure known as friendship. Characters in Order of Appearance #Zera #Mavis Vermillion #Precht Gaebolg #Yuri Dreyar Battles & Events *Save Yuri Dreyar! (started) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * * Spells used *None Abilities used *Fire Breath Items used * Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Zerø Chapters